Perhaps, I'm unloved after all
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Through out his whole life, Tsuna has never felt so unloved before. One wrong sentence, and his life turned upside down... Nana-bashing, Iemitsu-bashing, OCs, Weak!Tsuna/Fake Strong!Tsuna, Fake Friends!10th Guardians
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**_Warning: AU, Nana-bashing, Iemitsu-bashing, OCs, Weak!Tsuna/Fake Strong!Tsuna, Fake Friends!10th Guardians _**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"Ah... As expected isn't it?" the brunet huffed slowly.

Blood trickled down his slit wrist.

He sniffed, "Nobody loves me anymore..."

A single tear rolled down his cheekbones.

"Not even my family... Friends..." his head pounded non-stop.

His eyes slowly began to close...

A bitter laughter accompanied the next whisper, "Wait... Do I even have friends?"

Blooded fingers trailed towards his self-inflicted wound.

"No one would care even if I die..." a silly grin cracked on his face.

Fingers circling around the wound, as if comforting it.

Looking up at the night sky for the one last time, with his eyelids drooping, he smiled. "Perhaps I'm unloved after all."

His ever-beating heart stopped.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 years old, youngest son of Sawada Household - Mother, Sawada Nana, Father, Sawada Iemitsu, Older Brother, Sawada Yatsuro, Older Sister, Sawada Tsubame, committed suicide due to family issue.

* * *

**Never thought that one day I would actually type a Angst fic. To be honest, this idea came from myself.. It's basically Tsuna as Me, and the rest of the cast as the people surrounding me but yet doesn't know my pain...**

**Don't worry, at the very least, I won't ever commit suicide, because it doesn't worth it...**

**I'm suppose to update my other two fics... But kind of writer block here... Sorry...**

**Have to go, oyasumi minna..**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


	2. Online Friends

Online Friends

**_Warning: AU, Nana-bashing, Iemitsu-bashing, OCs, Weak!Tsuna/Fake Strong!Tsuna, Fake Friends!10th Guardians_**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

It was one of the days when his family was treating just right. No scolding, no beating. Just any normal treatment a child should receive at home.

You would think that Tsuna is happy, glad and many other positive emotions but, you are wrong. Very wrong. In fact, it was another agonising day for him. It wasn't his family as I have explained, not his friends or acquaintances.

It's his online friends.

Tsuna got to know them when happily surfing the net one day, with his hand-me-down laptop of Yatsuro. They share the same interest as him, loves anime, in short, otaku. They communicated on the net for months, before deciding to meet up for the first time.

He counted himself lucky when Tsubame (reluctantly) agreed to accompany him to the first meeting; after all, he _is _still a 10 years old child. The first meeting went well although they were still using their screen name in real life. Tsuna was Cielo, the other two who he met up with were 'Wrench' and 'Irichi'.

As time passed by, they grew a lot closer, their bond strengthened despite only being communicating online and meeting up once in a while. Tsuna and Wrench grew the closest, among the group. They met up often, sometimes only a short meeting where Wrench would give his new invention to Tsuna, making him to test it for him and eventually gave it to him as present. Tsuna's cupboard was filled with the gadgets although he had no idea how to use them without Wrench's help.

-Online Friends-

**_I regret it... I really regret it..._**

-Online Friends-

It has been 7 months since they had met online, their bond was stronger than anything. Until that.

That. Refers to the mistake Tsuna had done, leading to the collapse of his online friendship.

Tsuna, Wrench and Irichi decided to meet up again, this time at the shopping district. The two said something about getting materials to upgrade Tsuna's laptop, so he grabbed his laptop along as he rushed to meet them at the café.

The three had a great time, no doubt. Especially the process which he and Irichi repeated countless of times when Wrench wants to buy something unneeded. Wrench would grab the item, and head off to the cashier straight, without caring about the price while Tsuna and Irichi chases after him to stop him.

By the time they are done shopping, it was past evening, leading them to be seated in the fast-food restaurant, Yoshi Burger, wolfing down their burgers and fries while Wrench ate while upgrading Tsuna's laptop. Wrench logged into the chat room they were all using, Shiroka, to update those who were not able to made it to the meet up. When the upgrading were all complete, they trio separated their ways to head home as it was getting late.

-Online Friends-

**_I wish I could turn back the time... _**

-Online Friends-

On-ing his laptop straight after he got home, Tsuna went on the chat room and realised Wrench forgotten to log out of his account when he was upgrading the laptop. Tsuna was about to log out when he remembered another friend of theirs used Wrench account to post something hilarious as a prank. A silly grin appeared on Tsuna's face, as he typed 'Hi, princesses! If you guys didn't know, I LOVE IRIS!' and pressed 'send'.

Between 5 minutes, the chat was flooded by comments of their friends. Some were doubtful, some knew it was another prank and some thought Wrench was hacked.

That, was when Tsuna hasn't realised what will it led to.

-Online Friends-

**_It's too late... It's my entire fault..._**

-Online Friends-

The next morning, Seeing that his notifications is being flooded by Wrench's chat room, Tsuna sent another message, 'I'm getting spammed so bye! Oh right! I LOVE IRIS! I REALLY DO!' and logged out. . Wrench hadn't realise what happened since he went to bed early last night, Tsuna laughed softly gleefully as he patiently waited for Wrench to log in and see the messages.

It's around noon when Wrench finally logged in, and saw the two messages. He did something totally out of his character. He flared out at Tsuna for doing this, not even bother to let Tsuna explain it was joke.

Each words Wrench sent, hurt him.

_'I HATE YOU!'_

_'HOW COULD YOU!'_

_'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS USING MY ACCOUNT!'_

_'WAIT TILL I GET YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!'_

_'JUST DIE!'_

… and many more hurtful words that should not come out of a 13 years old mouth and what a 10 year old shouldn't hear...

Even Irichi blamed Tsuna for 'hacking' into Wrench account, and scolded him.

Tsuna felt really confused. When the previous friend who started the prank wasn't scolded or anything, but Tsuna was so badly flamed.

What's worse, the first prank was far worse than his.

Every single of his friends began criticising Tsuna for Wrench this way when Wrench was so kind to him. Throughout the day, he was insulted, criticised and reported by his own friends in the chat room. This was far worse than the bully he received at home and in school.

He believed they would be his friends forever. He even told them his troubles at home and school. He also gave advices to them when they need it but this is what he got in return after all that. They immediately turned their back at him, when the popular person in the chat room complained.

Finding it hard to stay in the chat room, he sent his last message before leaving and blocked the chat room. Tsuna couldn't stand it anymore. His friends. His trusted friends. He trusted them even more than his friends in school. Even more than his family.

He couldn't believe that such a small thing would become like that.

It was meant to be a prank. Just a prank.

He just couldn't understand why can't he ever a friend? A true friend who would listen to him, understand him, laugh with him, cry with him, be there for him when he needs it, just like he was there for them when they need it. His tears were like a broken water tap, they kept falling without fail. Every single time, whenever these type of things happened, the first thought Tsuna would always have... would be 'The god must have hated him a lot'.

Tsuna smiled bitterly, as he closed his laptop and kept it in his closet, hoping he won't ever need to touch it again...

'_If I have caused inconvenience, I'm sorry._'

-Online Friends-

**_I did this to myself... And I lost my friends... All of my friends... Maybe... Just maybe... We will patch up soon... But... Who's knows... Maybe I will remain like this forever..._**

-Online Friends-

* * *

Reviews reply:

MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever: I swear that's one heck of long review, Jii-chan. Well, have been depress lately easily and i blame myself for reading those angst fics and mangas... I might twist it... and 8027 comes in?! That's Jii-chan for us! I'm... very bad in describing. I swear. I will work hard on it! Well, I was working on his childhood now, this chapter will be kind of a filler but, well. This and that happened so poof! this chapter appears. It was meant to be short so yeah... _ This one is longer! Not much feels for this until the last part w

CactusJuiceLoopy: It's okay, I'm not here to look for sympathy (gah. why is this word so hard to spell!) None of my friends can be trusted. Tell one of them, and the whole world knows, literally. Whenever I try to leave them, they will forcefully make me stay them, threats to tell everyone my secrets (which tell already told half them), they don't even know why do I want leave them. And what's worse, I just a fight with my closest online friend (the one in this chapter). I'm each of them equally. I have to make sure them each of them are active in our group to prevent it from falling apart. I always regret telling them something important to me, especially when I didn't want to say it out at first, and finally told them, they told everyone. Alright, thanks ^_^ I will try my best to stop doubting but I hope they would either just tell me in my face that im annoying or whatever. I hate it when they are talking behind me and I know that. I have been surrounded by this... friends of mine for two years... I don't think I will be able to get rid of the bad ones anytime soon... Thanks for the advice ^^

Elqiorra: Here's update! Thanks ^^ Kind of.. It's just that I haven try cutting myself yet.. I hate pain but.. I wish that the pain in my heart will stop soon..

* * *

**Here's a update... Actually, if im updating this, means that another stupid incident happened. I'm gonna work on another chapter for this... This happened like two days ago and.. I can't bring myself to apologise but I'm really sorry for it. But i couldn't understand this. Is it because the first prank-er is 'Wrench's childhood friend that's why there's difference in treatment? Well.. Whatever. I don't care anymore.**

**There's a little of changes here and there to fit it in the story. I don't think kids that young would be given a iPhone so young (BACK THEN). The age is adjusted too. 'Wrench' is Spanner and 'Irichi' is Irie (Irie Shoichi)**

**And one more thing, I'm writing this story is NOT, I repeat NOT, to gain sympathy or whatever from you readers. I just want to somewhere for me to vent my feelings...**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


End file.
